CIA in Los Santos
by Silver Azure
Summary: Trevor an ex CIA agent had moved to Los Santos, but somebody there knows him but not his past. RATED M FOR HEAVY SWEARING, GUN VIOLENCE AND DRUG REFERENCE. Hope ya review!


1991, the year I moved to Los Santos, now I was promised a cozy shack in a nice neighborhood for a reasonable price, what I got was a shit

shack in an even shitter neighborhood. Now I didn't know that I'd moved in during the middle of a crack and gang war epidemic, no wonder I got

this dump for so cheap;

"So Mr. Landon, what do you think?" asked the real estate lady

"It's…perfect" I said but I lied, this place is a fucking dump! The walls are crap, the floorboards creak, there are cobwebs, no carpet and I'm pretty

sure I can smell someone smoking weed not too far from here. Well I settled in and that chick left, but I didn't want to stay in here for long so I

figure I should walk into town to get some groceries, I walked outside and I saw gang members dressed in purple…I hear they're called the

"Ballas" now mind you I'm not intimidated, I worked for the CIA and I've seen some shit so those gang members didn't scare me at all. I walked

past a basketball court and instantly I caught some negative attention from some gang members;

"LOOK AT THIS CRACKA ASS MOTHERFUCKER!"

"YO DON'T LOOK AT US, BITCH!"

"I FUCK YO ASS UP SON!"

I just decided to brush them off as I really didn't want any trouble but apparently the "Ballas" didn't see it that way, they all came out of the

basketball court;

"Yo pussy ass nigga, come back! Come back!"

He kept yelling at me but I just still walked away…but then shit got crazy, one of them approached me

"Yo, you don't walk away from me!"

Now this guy must've been the alpha of gang, he pulled out a Desert Eagle but I still wasn't intimidated. I quickly grabbed his arm and snapped it

like a twig; his screams of pain were music to my ears as I grabbed his gun and pointed it at the others who just cowered in fear. I slipped the

gun into my pocket and just walked away, now I thought they'd attack me from behind and I was wrong! So anyways I get to the grocery store

and wouldn't ya know it I was just in time for a stickup, just my luck. Anyways these robbers were the typical masked gunmen but little did they

know, I had a gun on me;

"Man, get you cracker ass on the ground!" exclaimed the assailant as he pointed his gun at me but I drew mine and quickly put a hole in his skull

while his unarmed friend had fled.

"OH SIR THANK YOU! THANK YOU! HOW CAN I REPAY YOU?" exclaimed the owner

"Take this" I replied as I handed him the gun, he put it under the counter and I just started to browse around. I got the usual shit ya know; milk,

eggs, ice cream, cereal, soda, beer the normal shit and being the grateful person he was he didn't charge me for any of it. So walking home with

my groceries was somewhat easy, I didn't get heckled like I did before but I got home safe and put my groceries away and it was getting late but

I didn't want to stay in so instead I figure I'll hit the town. Now I know that those gang members come out in flocks at night but like I said I'm an

ex CIA operative and I've seen a lot of crazy shit. While walking around I seen some places still open but mostly liquor stores and some corner

stores, hookers everywhere;

"Hey baby, ya looking for a good time?" asked one hooker, she wasn't pretty at all I could tell she was a junkie just by looking at her so I wasn't

interested. I seen drug dealers and people shooting up, man and to think I'd be getting a nice cozy place in a nice neighborhood but instead I got

this shitty gang filled neighborhood. I then saw a guy stealing a car but I wasn't gonna stop him, it wasn't my car and then I met Emmet, he wore

a green jacket and a red hat and he was pretty cool;

"Yo man, wanna buy a piece? I got nines, I got AKs everything you need" he said

He showed me his weapons cache and I fell in love, the firearms baby there were Tec Nines, AK-47s, Berettas, Desert Eagles everything.

"I could sell you an AK for 150 bucks" he said and it was a deal, I was packing some serious heat with that AK.

"Why do you look so familiar? I know I seen you somewhere" said Emmet but I didn't know what he was talking about, I don't remember him;

"Wait…you're Trevor Landon, CIA right?" I was shocked how he knew who I was but I'm sure he didn't know my real story, why I was here, what

I was up to but I guess that's for another chapter.

_(A/N) My first GTA fic wow, hope you liked it. Also please keep any comments that are irrelevant to the story to yourselves and please for the love of God _

_do not bitch and moan about the spacing in the this story please I beg you! Well have a good night or good morning whatever time zone that you're in._


End file.
